Harry's Final Victory
by emerald may
Summary: The title says all. It's about Harry's final victory. Please read and review


Harry's Final Victory  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the spell 'Togacagenious'. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
As Harry woke up to another day in his Aunt Petunia's house, an owl came bursting through his window.  
The owl franticly hopped from one foot to the other as Harry made his way to the window.  
"Hey, hey , hey. It's okay," Harry replied in amusement. He took the message, which was from Professor Dumbledore, and gave the owl the usual fee. Then the owl flew out the window in a hurry.  
Harry opened his letter and his face turned pale when he letter said,  
  
Harry,  
You must hurry and get to Hogwarts immediately. Bring your guardians with you. Don't worry, we will put a memory charm on them afterwards. Come as soon as possible!  
Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Harry rushed down to the kitchen to where his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at.  
"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, we have to go to Hogwarts immediately. Here is the letter that my headmaster sent," Harry said in a rush.  
Vernon grabbed the letter from Harry muttering, "Boy, if this is a trick, you will get it." Vernon skimmed the letter and said, "Fine. Let's go. But if this is a trick." "I promise you, this is no trick Uncle Vernon."  
"Dudkins! Come down here," Petunia called up the stairs. Dudley came running down.   
"What is it mum?" Dudley asked annoyingly.  
"We are going to go to Harry's school because his headmaster wants to see him immediately," Petunia said, crooning.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on. We don't have much time." Harry grabbed the floo powder that he had in his pocket and stepped in the fireplace with the Dursleys, yelling, "Diagon Alley!" They all disappeared.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry led the Dursleys down the corridors until they came to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop, " Harry muttered. The gargoyle jumped from its place to let Harry in. The Dursley's yelped in surprise.   
Dumbledore was pacing back in forth in his office.  
Harry ran to him, "Professor Dumbledore, what is it?"  
Dumbledore stopped pacing. "There has been reports that Voldemort is back in high power. He has returned to kill you. You must be more careful this time. His power is much more powerful."   
Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Okay. I will be more careful this time. But how am I going to destroy him?"  
Dumbledore turned to the window. "You will know when the time comes."  
Harry looked confused. "Well, I shall go and perform the Memory Charm on the Dursleys." As Harry began to chant the Memory Charm, Dumbledore fell to the ground. Harry ran to him. "Professor Dumbledore!" As Harry neared him, his scar began to hurt. "Aah!" Harry screamed. The Dursleys were backing toward the back wall. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
"No!" Harry whispered.  
Voldemort was actually using Professor Dumbledore's body to get to Harry.  
"Ah. We meet again, Harry." Voldemort laughed. Then he turned to the Dursleys. "You must be Lily's sister." Petunia shook with fear.  
Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out a rat. The rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. "Kill the spares."   
"Yes Master. Avada Ked-" Peter began.  
"NO!" Harry yelled. He pushed Peter out of the way, cutting of the spell.  
"Get of me, boy."  
"I may not like the Dursleys, but they are the only family I got. They didn't want to take me in when I was a year old but they did. You've already killed my parents, but I won't let you kill the rest of my family," Harry yelled in a rush. He punched Peter in the face before getting up.  
Peter grabbed Harry and flung him against the wall.   
"Aaah!" Harry screamed. His glasses were knocked off his face.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a black dog came bounding in. The dog growled at Peter, which made him Apparate back to his master's lair. The dog retrieved Harry's glasses and ran to Harry.  
"Thanks Sirius." Harry got up, chanted a memory charm on the Dursleys, and sent his relatives back to their home. Harry turned to Voldemort and said, "What do you want from me?"  
"To kill you of course," Voldemort said calmly. He whipped his wand out yelled. "Crucio!"  
Harry yelled out in pain.  
"NO!" Sirius returned back to his animagi form and attacked Voldemort. Sirius clamped his mouth shut on Voldemort's hair and started to drag him around. Voldemort smacked Sirius and Sirius fell a few feet away.  
Voldemort muttered quickly, "Togacagenious." A cage was formed around Sirius. Sirius changed back into his human form and looked helplessly   
"Accio Sirius's and Harry's wand," Voldemort said. Sirius's wand shot out from his robes. He tried to grab his wand, but failed. Harry's came bursting out of Harry's pocket, in his Muggle jacket. As soon as the wands touched Voldemort's wand, they burst into flames. The flames caught onto Voldemort's wand and burned it along with the others to ashes.  
"NO!" Voldemort's voice echoed slightly in the office. He glared at Harry who was getting up, breathing heavily, then at Sirius.  
Sirius glared back until suddenly Sirius's gaze went beyond Voldemort. Voldemort followed Sirius's gaze and was flabbergasted. Harry quickly took out a potion he made stealing some ingredients from Professor Snape's Potion cabinet and tackled Voldemort to the ground. Voldemort grabbed Harry's glasses and crushed it to pieces. Harry punched Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort groaned in pain as he sent a fist flying into Harry's jaw. Harry fell over holding his aching jaw and Voldemort began to kick and circle Harry's helpless body.   
Harry shot his foot out and tripped Voldemort. Harry started to tackle him again but Voldemort punched Harry's lightning bolt scar. Harry screamed in pain as his scar began to burn, blinding his view. Harry heard the same cruel laugh he heard ten years ago. He heard his mother begging, "Please! Don't kill Harry! Kill me instead! Just not Harry!" The love that his mother gave to save him gave Harry hope. Harry quickly got up, still clutching his burning scar, and steadied himself as he walked toward Voldemort. Harry's hand that was clutching his scar shot forward into Voldemort neck. Voldemort choked on the impact and staggered back a few steps as Harry managed to pour the liquid out of the bottle Harry was holding, onto Voldemort. Voldemort screamed in terror. He was transforming into a snake. Using his last strength, Voldemort threw Harry across the room, hitting the wall. When Voldemort fully transformed, the bars around Sirius vanished, and three wands appeared. Sirius grabbed his and Harry's wand and also picked up the remains of Harry's glasses and chanted a spell to put the pieces back together. Then he picked up the snake and gave it to Harry. Before Harry put a memory charm on him so he would forget that he was ever Lord Voldemort, he said to the snake, "Before you go, I thought that you would like to know that you scream like a girl." Harry laughed at the snake. Sirius laughed along. Harry did the Memory Charm and put the snake in a small cage which his summoned up.  
"He is now a harmless garden snake and has no memory of being Lord Voldemort." said Harry. He tried to get up but winced and fell back. "I think my leg is broken."  
"Take it easy then." Sirius said. He muttered a spell to ease Harry's pain. A noise behind them interrupted their conversation. They both turned and saw Voldemort's wand splitting in half and figures rising from it. Two of the rising figures came floating towards Harry and Sirius.  
"Mum, Dad," Harry said struggling to get up. Sirius quickly grabbed one of Harry's arms to steady him. At the same time, Sirius was replying, "James, Lily."  
James and Lily both smiled saying, "Hello Harry. Hello Sirius. It sure has been long since we've seen you both. "  
My goodness, you were only a baby when we last saw you," Lily said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
James eyed the snake in Harry's hand. "Is that supposed to be Voldemort?" James said stifling a laugh.  
Harry nodded. "Yes."  
"He looks just how he should be, the snake he is." Lily looked at Harry's leg. "And I think you better fix that leg of yours."  
"We best be going, Lily," James said to his wife.  
"Yes," Lily said sadly. "Please, Sirius, take Harry away from my dreadful sister and her family."  
"Yes. Take Harry to live with you." James added.  
Sirius smiled. "Of course, Prongs."  
James smiled back, "Thank you Padfoot."  
"Good-bye Harry. Take care now. We love you." James and Lily began to fade away into thin air.  
"Good-bye Mother, Father," Harry replied softly, tears in his eyes.  
"Good-bye Prongs," Sirius whispered.  
Harry wiped his eyes and turned to his godfather. "I guess we better take Voldemort the Snake to the Ministry of Magic. And we'll have to go to the Muggle world so you can become my legal guardian." Harry eyed Sirius's robes. "Also, you'll have to change your robes to Muggle clothes."  
Sirius laughed at Harry's sense of humor. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder and said, "Come on."  
Harry limped, with Sirius supporting him, out of Professor Dumbledore's office where the greatest Dark Wizard of all time was defeated at last.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
